legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nicktoons 3d
Hi there and welcome to the LEGO Universe Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:PicA5ABA4ED-8418-4048-B7E2-545401BF96D9.jpg page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: :*The ' ' page is a good first stop. On the Wiki Activity page you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. On the LEGO Universe Wiki, the Wiki Activity page automatically updates if you click the AJAX box. :*'Questions?' You can ask at the Forums or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. Customize your signature at , or if you don't know how to make a custom signature, see this page.) :*Also, please read the LEGO Universe Wiki policies. ::::Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ToaCodyNuva (Talk) 20:56, 2011 September 20 ::::You are free to remove this message after you have read it. Release Notes How did you find out about the November 2011 Release Notes? Or did you make them up? Jon002 They are made up, I think. The next version should be V1.11, not? [[User:Sim533| '''Sim533 ]] No A Source That Will Not Be Named Said This Is Releasing in November.Nicktoons3d As long as the source isn't be posted and verified, the edit will be undone. [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] COMON! Nicktoons3d Then name the source. Jon002 Look The Wiki Said Its Self. On the Fire Temple page, its says it will be released the Fire Temple with Frostburgh. On the Frostburgh page, its says it will be release the Frostburgh update which means the Frostburgh update will come with the Fire Temple. And this will be the last update of the year. Honest. The Headress was a guess. Ok? Nicktoons3d Ok. But you also said a source that will not be named says it will be released in Nov. Are you allowed to tell us it? Jon002 No I said that this wiki's Frostburgh page says that Frostburgh is reopening in November, 2011 as an update, so that means that the Fire Temple will be released with the update for Frostburgh. Nicktoons3d Ok. Do you know the day they will be released? I am looking forward to it. Jon002 Well what version will this update be released? Nicktoons3d I don't know. Jon002 Will I think its V1.10.3. Anyway, I don't really know the day when the update is going to be released. I think its November 15 or November 25. Im not sure. Sorry. Ok? Bye! Nicktoons3d Ok. I keep seeing that Sim533 is deleting your edits. If you name the source, and it is real, the edits might stay. Just my opinion. Jon002 Dude! Stop copying me NOW or I'll report you to a mod on this Wiki! AwesomeMe 12:50, November 14, 2011 (UTC) PM Nicktoons, go to PM Jon002 You said you remake a LU beta server... Well, you said on my blog that you made a LU beta server Your text: (Hey Guys, nicktoons3d here, 6 months ago, I had made a project to bring the LU Beta alive with some mods to get working and it worked! It worked for PC, so I also ported it to Mac. Development was done by myself and took two months tring to connect the server when LU was alive, and bypassing the the auto update system and finding the security file on the Beta, too. I also found a security file in the regular version, too! I made a blog post bragging about my port earlier. ANyway, if you guys can make a Project LU Alive or whatever you want to call it and make me leader of the project, then I could help you guys find and bypass the security file. This process could take two months or so, but I will have results. I will bein the chat everything if you guys wanna talk. Also, hiring coders, artists, etc for an free open-source MMORPG SOnic The Hedgehog Universe fan game and other games. Nobody will be paid. If you have a skill then PM me at stilesginc@gmail.com if you wanna help. Thank You! nicktoons3d) Is that real? Can you prove it? NO HE CAN'T BECAUSE HE IS A LIER No I connected the Overbuild Universe server when LU servers was online to the beta! nicktoons3d